Behemoth
'' by Yoshitaka Amano.]] :For the summon in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy, see: Behemoth (Summon)'' Behemoths (ベヒーモス Behīmosu) are enemies that appear in multiple ''Final Fantasy'' games. They are usually depicted as large, purple, canine-esque creature with two yellow bull-like horns, and as a tradition usually appeared on the final dungeon of the game, however on later releases the behemoth has become a usual enemy or even the first boss fight. Most varieties of Behemoths counter any attack with an attack of their own, and use a powerful Magic attack if a spell is used on them. A common variant is the King Behemoth, also known as the Behemoth King. These enemies are usually yellow in color and are always stronger versions of the Behemoth as their name suggests. Note that Behemoth are not to be mistaken with Bahamut. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II The Emperor of Palamecia unleashes a Behemoth on Firion's party. *Dark Behemoth *King Behemoth *Ultima Weapon Final Fantasy III Behemoths and King Behemoths appear in the Temple of Time and Ancients' Maze, respectively. Final Fantasy IV Three Behemoths appear as mini-bosses in the Lair of the Father on the Moon and can also be fought randomly in the Lunar Core. King Behemoths appear in the Advance version of ''Final Fantasy IV. ''Final Fantasy V The Behemoth is a new creature in the Advance version. The King Behemoth also appears in the Void. Final Fantasy VI Behemoths appears as an enemy on the Floating Continent. There is also a stronger version, known as the Great Behemoth in Kefka's Tower, and a boss called the Behemoth King (Undead) in the Cave in the Veldt. A similar enemy, the Intangir, can appear on Triangle Island in the World of Balance. In the Advance version, Dark Behemoth appears. Final Fantasy VII Behemoths appear during the Raid on Midgar late in the game. King Behemoths appear in the Northern Crater. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Behemoth appears as a boss on Chapter 1, in Sector 8 Plaza. Experiment no. 88 is a virtual, stronger copy of Behemoth, and it is fought on Chapter 4 on the Training room of the Shinra Building Floor 49. Behemoth King also shows up, as a boss on the final dungeon, on Chapter 11. *Experiment No. 88 *Sea Hulk *Experiment No. 110 *Jabberwock *Humbaba ''Final Fantasy VIII Behemoths appear on the Great Plains of Esthar after the Lunar Cry. Final Fantasy IX Behemoths appear in Memoria. One can also be fought in the Treno Weapon Shop on Disc 4. Final Fantasy X Behemoths appear as monsters in the ruins of Zanarkand. A strong version, Behemoth King, which casts the powerful Meteor spell upon its death, appears inside Sin. The Catoblepas can be fought at the Monster Arena. Final Fantasy X-2 Regular Behemoths appear as a random encounter on the Zanarkand Ruins in Chapter One. Behemoth King here is replaced by Humbaba which looks exactly like Behemoth King. It appears as a boss in Thunder Plains in Chapter Five. Both versions also appear in Via Infinito. *Behemoth (Final Fantasy X-2) *Humbaba (Final Fantasy X-2) Final Fantasy XI Behemoths appear as Notorious Monsters, and are generally difficult to defeat alone. Other than a special BCNM battle, the Behemoth can only be found in the Behemoth's Dominion, and only one will appear about 24 hours after it was last defeated. On occasion, the King Behemoth will appear instead of a normal Behemoth, and is more powerful than its lesser. Behemoths are also seen in the game's intro FMV, which depicts the beastman attack on Tavnazia. There are more than one, and are controlled by the Orcs. Final Fantasy XII Behemoths appear as both an individually named enemy and an entire classification of similar enemies. Final Fantasy XIII A behemoth appears in the Tokyo Game Show 2007 trailer of ''Final Fantasy XIII, when it bursts out of a car and begins a duel with Lightning. It wields an enormous sword. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Behemoths appear as a family of monsters. They have high HP, physical strength and magic defense. Some behemoths are capable of instantly killing a unit. Friendly behemoths are able to use Ultima Demon spells when paired with the a unit using Monster Skill. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Behemoths are a species of monsters that have three variants: Behemoth, Reaver, and a red-colored Mutadragon. Their ''Hell Assault is a powerful move that increases their own Attack stat and damages enemies at the same time. ''Crystal Defenders Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Behemoth appears as a regular enemy in Conall Curach. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Behemoth appears as a boss in Old Town in ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. Its appearance is dramatically different from the original Crystal Chronicles. ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest A behemoth attacks Benjamin at the Hill of Destiny. Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances ''Chocobo series'' Behemoth is a recurring character in the Chocobo series. At times, it appears as an obstacle to Chocobo's adventures, on other occasions an ally. ''Kingdom Hearts A similar monster appears ''Kingdom Hearts as a Heartless boss in Hollow Bastion. A weaker version appears as a normal enemy in End of the World, and it can also be fought in Olympus Colliseum. In early Kingdom Hearts II trailers, two Behemoths can be seen in a cutscene before the battle of 1000 Heartless; however, the Behemoths were removed from the cutscene in the finalized version of the game and were never seen in the game. Trivia in Galian Beast form]] *In Final Fantasy VII, Vincent's first Limit Break, Galian Beast, looks simmilar to a Behemoth, standing on two legs. Etymology Behemoth is the Hebrew primal beast of the land, with Leviathan being the primal beast of the water and Ziz being the primal beast of the sky. According to legend, Behemoth and Leviathan will battle at the end of the world, and eventually kill each other.